Mini me
by Natashow
Summary: what would happen if Dr. Cockroach was working on an potion to make Susan small but he gets turned into a doll. see and find out Dr. C / Susan i have the fanpics for this go to my profile and go to the links
1. Chapter 1

Mini Me

Chapter 1

Dr. Cockroach working on yet again; another experiment to make Susan to shrink to normal size. He had some liquid stuff in a bottle boiling as rods were shooting electricity into it.

"Yes! yes!Mwahahaahaahah! Put a little here, a little there then, wallah!"

The liquid turned a bright green.. He turned around and yelled. "Susan! Come quickly your potion is ready!" He turned back around to see it shaking violently, his eyes widened. "What the..." Pooof! A big puff of smoke came and the potion fell off the table and spilled on him.. He tried, to wipe it off but it was spreading allover him. Dr. Cockroach fell onto his back.

(Dr. C's POV)

I felt pressure on my body and I fell on my back I opened my eyes to see the ceiling.

_'OK...that's different...OK let's try that again...what the heck?mmmff...why can't I get up?'_

I looked at the full length mirror to see my, but the regular me. It looked like I was a doll.

_'Bloody hell!I turned my self into a doll! What's this? Foot steps? Oh no, Susan!'_

Susan walked in looking around. "Dr.? Dr. Cockroach? Where did he go?" She walked forward and I took a quick breath.

_'Ah! Susan! No! I'm right here..!'_

too late Susan stepped on me there was a loud squeak noise like stepping on a dog toy. Susan jumped off of me looking down. "Aww look someone made a Dr. Cockroach doll." She picked me up and walked out of the room.

'_At least she didn't kill me... wait! How do I get back to normal?'_

_*alrighty people what do you think? and yes infact i made a dr. cockroach doll i will take a pic of it and show it to you all... i will get the next chap up soon  
_


	2. Chapter 2

(Dr. C. POV)

Susan Was walking away as I was being held up side down. She was swinging her arms which was making me about to throw up my garbage back up. She finally stopped and my world finally came to a stop.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Dr. Cockroach anywhere?" Susan asked.

"I haven't seen him Suzy..." Link said in a Bord tone.

"Hey is that a Dr. Cockroach doll?" Bob exclaimed and grabbed me from Susan. I'll say this much I've never been in Bob before but I felt weird being held by him. "Awesome he's an action figure! 'I'm not a qwack I'm a mad scientist!"

I wish I could have been able to smack him. Link then decided to see what Bob had.

"Hey a Hacky sack!" He grabbed me roughly in his big hand.

_ 'OW!'_ I yelped but all that came out was another squeak. He threw me up into the air. As I fell back down he hit me with his tail making me soar into the air.. He repeated the move a couple of times then Susan grabbed me in mid air.

"No! You guys got him all dirty."

"Suz...Its just a doll." Link said lifting an eyebrow.

Susan held me close, then pulled me away.

"So! I don't want him to get dirty..." She started to play with my antenna. "It reminds me of me, his little feelers, his nice eyes, his cute smile..." If I could blush I would have.

"Suz? Is there something you want to tell us?" She tightened her hold on me again and I made a squeak noise again.

"No! Can't I say something nice about someone? Eww...Now I feel dirty I'm going to take Mini Dr. Cockroach, and wash him and my self off." She turns around and walks away from the group with me still in her hands.

Wait...A shower with Susan!

*heh told you i was going to get the chap up sry i havnt ben uploading i've mostly ben on devienart publishing my pics of dr. cockroach*


	3. Chapter 3

Mini Me

chap 3

(_as promised I made a Dr. C plushy art/dr-C-plushy-on-cubert-184026610?q=gallery%3Anatashow%2F23745205&qo=196 it was years ago that I did this but I did do it lol )_

Susan walked to the shower with the Mini Dr. C in her hand as she placed him on the counter she started to take her cloths off If he could blush his face would be bright red right now. Susan then grabbed doll and to him into the shower with her. She got him wet putting some body wash on him then rinsed him off placing him on the a shelf so she could wash herself. In his state right now he couldn't avert his eyes. She got done and grabbed him placing him on the counter getting herself dried off then she blow dried him with a hair dryer. Susan then returned back to her bed in her pajamas. pulling down the covers and sliding into bed. She held the doll in her hands tracing the detail of the doll.

"Dr. C. where have you gone?" She hugged the doll closely turning the lights off and laying on her side snuggling into the the plushy.

'I'm right here Susan...' He whispered as he watched her sleep, sleep the came over him.

The next morning Dr. C. woke up opening his eyes gently to see he was face to face with Susan's chest. He was normal size again and Susan was in her big form still snuggling against him more pushing his face into her chest. His eyes were as big as saucers. He tried to get out of her tight grip before someone saw them but it was to late. Bob came in waking Susan up.

"Susan! Come see this new trick Link can do! Oh? Susan you found Dr. Cockroach!" He smiled big.

Susan slowly opened her eyes looking at bob questionably then she looked down seeing a very fearful Dr. Cockroach who's face was buried into her large breasts.

"Ah! Susan! I..its not what you think!" He was shaking now as she grabbed him throwing him out of her room in the process throwing him through bob skidding on his face to a halt in front of Link who was grinning down at him.

"Have a good time?" Said Link.

"Shut up..." Dr. C mumbled with red face.


End file.
